The Return of Helga, who's now a loner
by surferbabe2019
Summary: long summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this will be a basic long summary and let me know if your interested

if not be kind and just move on to the next story please.

Summary: Helga moved at age 14, (freshmen) and during that time Arnold returned to tell Helga about his feelings, but finds that she moved across the country to California. By junior year, he's dating a girl he doesn't care for, but she's nice and he felt awkward not having a date to prom, so he asked her out, and now they plan to go to Junior prom, meanwhile Helga returns, but she is afraid of all the guys around her, no one knows why she barely speaks.

will Arnold find out the truth?

warning: implied rape, and some flashbacks of unconsensual sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is the first chapter of my new story

i haven't thought of a title yet maybe you guys can help? Preferd if u message me but a review is fine as well. :)

Warning: this first chapter is short, it's a flashback. It's a introduction to see if I'm doing alright. Next chapter will be up ASAP.

Flashback: Sophmore Year - Great Banks Academy (a rich kid school near Los Angeles)

A young man, who's a senior, with a full Scholarship to Yale and Princeton has his eyes on a new girl, he has no idea who she is, but when he sees a girl he wants, he goes for it, and most likely bangs her and then ditches her for the next set of breasts that come along.

Before the bell rings for first lesson, he approaches her.

"Hey babe" says the pretty boy

Helga ignores him and just walks off

"Babe, no one walks away from me, I'm the sexiest boy in this school, you should be getting on your knees for me"

Helga scoffs and laughs "When Aliens invade the earth, then I'll blow your dick" walks off just as the bell rings for the warning to get to first lesson.

 _She so wants this dick_

 **The next day (Tuesday) 2:30 P.M end of school day.**

The pretty boy whos name is unknown approaches Helga at her car

"So babe how about we go bang in my truck?"

Helga just gives him a look like he's insane "Look, I don't even know you and you expect me to fuck you? Grow up!" Gets in car and drives off

he decides to try a different approach tomorow

 **Next day, Wednesday**

He approaches her at lunch, "hey, I'm sorry about yesterday.. I haven't had a pussy for a week and I'm horny as ..." but before he finishes his sentence Helga kisses him, he is shocked and immediately kisses back slamming her into the locker.

and that's how they started to date, the first girl he planned to date and not dump to the curb


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday night flash back**

Helga thinks about the boy who is interested, she never had a boy think she's attractive and she realizes this might be her chance for something, maybe not love or forever happily ever after, but it could be fun, a fling even, or just a high school romance that ends after the school year

she decides to take his offer

 **More flashback scenes**

 **Friday after school**

Helga and the myestery boy are making out in his car after school, the back of the truck has enough room to lay down and enjoy each other. When suddenly Helga moans his name _oh Thomas_ and Thomas takes this as a sign to put his hand up her shirt. Helga moans and says "wait"

Thomas stops, "what's wrong sexy?"

"I'm not ready" Helga says seriously

Thomas looks at her and sighs "but babe I'm all hot and bothered"

Helga ignores him and gets out of the truck but before she steps out Thomas grabs her arm hard and forces her back in the back of the truck

"babe, I said I'm hot and bothered, don't I deserve something?" He screams

but then he sees tears and he looks down he made a huge bruise on her left arm from her elbow to her shoulder

"babe, I didn't mean it" then he lets her go, she sniffs all the way to her car and he regrets his actions.

 **Fast forward a month later**

Thomas was getting angry, he's been dating this hot blonde for almost a month and a half and she hasn't put out, he was beyond frustrated, he had to jerk off after all their intense makeout sessions, he almost called for a booty call but he didn't want to cheat, he wanted to try for her, but it was getting hard, as well as his dick, she could at least give him head, keep him satisfied so he doesn't wonder to anotherl girl who's more then willing to kneel for him.

2 months later, dating for 3 months and a week.

Warning - rated m- 16+

Helga and Thomas were at his house, making out, both were topless, Thomas took this as a good sign, he started playing with her breasts and went to a nipple, sucking on it, as Thomas starts to suck on her nipple, he hears Helga moan and he feels her hand on his sweat pants covered crotch, she starts to rub it through the pants and he moans. "Babe please" but Helga stops "I can't Thomas, I will be ready soon, I thought I was but not yet"

Thomas sighs "Fine!" Then he pulls his pants down in front of her and starts pleasuring himself, "I'd enjoy it if you at least touched me"

Helga looks down, he is pretty big. While Thomas has his eyes closed, Helga swallows and then looks as Thomas pulls his hand down and then she puts her mouth on the tip of his dick. Within seconds Thomas is moaning and putting his hand on her hair slowly "oh my god babe, so good." Helga shyly takes the whole dick in, then out, then back in then out, she licks the top and then within seconds he warns her and she immediately pulls her face off "oh babe it would be hot if you got it on your face, I don't care if you swallow, that's a choice" Helga gets up and gets her shirt on and runs out of the house embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable.

 **A couple months later, winter holiday break**

Thomas still hasn't got into Helga pants yet, she has let him touch her but not fuck her, he was beyond frustrated and was about to burst, and who knew that he would literally burst and not remember her saying NO!

WARNING **RAPE, IMPLIED RAPE. NOTHING EXTREME.**

Once again Thomas and Helga were making out, Thomas knew she was going to deny him but he was going to try, he pulled her jeans off while she said no, he was in a haze, he didn't hear her, he just did it, then when he entered her, he didn't hear her screams of protest, nor her cries of being a virgin. He even held her down. He fucked her hard, he was intoxicated by lust, he ended up cumming inside her, and when he was out of his lust he realized she was crying, and saying no repeating it over and over, then he realized he had fucked her hard, long and more then once while he was in his lust intoxication.

She had hickeys, bruises, and was bleeding from his intense fucking, he had taken her virginity so hard, she was bleeding.

when Helga realized it was over. She looked up and screamed "Help" but Thomas wasn't going to let it go yet, he put his hand over. "this is your fault" then he slapped her and she passed out, he ended up fucking her again while she was passed out, in different positions.

thomas knew it was too late, he raped her _oh shit_


End file.
